A Fight for Life Good Version
by Dormontkidz
Summary: Janie Alexander has a huge problem, bullying, but being unable to know how to handle it, it snowballs into more problems that leads to life saving decisions.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fight for life **

**Prologue**

Run and get caught. Hide and get found. Scream and no one will hear you. Face it, and well that just feels impossible. I feel like deep inside as much as they say they do, nobody understands me, the pain I go through. I have no where lets to run. Nowhere left to hide. I'm trapped and I can't get out. The pain has corrupted me, but I have to try not to lose my hope.

Some people would blame Mary-Kate. Others would blame Kylie. Few both of them. Or Matthew. Personally, I can't blame anyone but myself. I did it. Just because you're pushed doesn't mean you should let yourself fall. Although you can judge and say whoever you think is the blame, read all of the stories to judge.

**Chapter 1- **_The Beginning of the End._

When I woke up by the sound of an alarm clock I looked over at the time. 6:09 AM. I moaned in my pillow and covered the blanket over my head. "Janie!" I heard my older sister yell "Are you up yet?" I decided to ignore her and just tried to go back to sleep. I knew that wouldn't last long and like usual if I didn't respond she came up the stairs and opened the door to my small little room. "Janie! I know you're awake your fake sleeping trick doesn't work on me! Now get up!" she said then slamming the door shut.

I got up and put on my uniform. (White shirt, blue plaid skirt, navy blue tie, than a black jacket with the "Miller Junior High" logo) "I hate this uniform so much" I said under my breathe looking myself in the mirror.

As I was walking into the kitchen making myself cereal I heard the sound of a toddlers cry. "Anya!" I yelled

"What?" she returned

"Your kid wants you!"

"Okay!" she said and I heard her running across the upstairs.

My sister Anya was absolutely gorgeous. She had tan skin, long dark brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes, and a models body. As perfect as she looked and acted, it looked bad for her image when she would walk around with a two year old daughter (A spitting image of her mother) when she was fifteen. We do live in a small town so everyone knows each other and gossip is bad with all those no live moms.

"Janie you hair is a mess!" my oldest sister, Kristina said "let Anya do your hair or something I swear you're incapable of doing that!" she nagged. "Can I at least eat?" I asked

"Eat later, look now." She firmly said.

"It's too early for this." I said quietly

"It doesn't matter you have school and you know how bad these moms gossip about the kids around here."

"Fine." I said slamming my spoon on the table.

I hate walking up and down the stairs all the time, but I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles. I brushed my hair and threw it up in a hair tie. I didn't see the big deal. I look just like Anya who scarcely looks exactly Kristina. I don't think its rocket science to know that my sister is ALL about looks. It's only because she's been a model for eight years (she's eighteen.)

But this story is not about Anya or Kristina, it's about me! As selfish as it sounds, it's true!

**I'm happy to finally get my story getting on Fanfiction! Don't worry it DOES get better I promise Please send me comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- _Hell!_

This school is hell. It's all about being popular , having the most money, and all of that. But isn't every school like that? One thing I do know is that this school just isn't for me.

"Hey Janie" said the sarcastic annoying voice of the head cheerleader Mary-Kate.

"What?" I said with power in my voice.

"So tell me, how's your whore of a sister? Still screwing around with every guy in town?" she asked laughing with her 'friends'. Normally I would've just thought of something cleverer to say, but not this time, I didn't think, I just acted and pushed her into the lockers. People were gasping in shock and everyone knew there was going to be a fight. She pushed me back; I didn't wait for her to punch me first so I decided to throw the first punch which hit her right in the nose. _Snap. _Blood began to poor out of her nose.

I wasn't going to end it then and there I'm done with her shit. She is a bully and she is getting exactly what she deserves!

She was still distracted with her nose so I grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back and jerking it upright until I heard it pop out of place. Then punched her in the back of the head as she fell to the ground. "Bitch!" She screamed looking at me, and then I kicked her in the back of the head as hard as I could. Her head jerked back and hit the lockers. No, she wasn't knocked out but I was very surprised. A few teachers came over and asked what was going on and it was no surprise what happened. Everyone watching including her 'friends' quickly put their phones away so they wouldn't get taken. All of them were recording, watching and were being amused instead of helping her, some friends.

**Sorry guys I know that the chapter was really short BUT none the less please review it and Private Message me if you have any questions at all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- _The Dean's Office_

Being in Dean Jackson's office sucked to the fullest. But I'm not going to complain too much. I think it's worth it. I beat up a bully, and I am more or less proud that I stuck up for my family.

"Janie Marie Alexander!" I heard Kristina yell as I was sitting in a chair in front of the Dean's desk waiting for Jackson to show up. "What the hell happened?" She yelled

"I…may have got in a fight…" I replied

"Oh my- with who?"

"Mary-Katie Miller…." I said. I knew I was in for it.

"The schools director and founder's daughter?"

"Maybe?" I said

"I can't believe you would do that!". She yelled I knew there was a long speech waiting but than Dean Jackson came in. "Miss Alexander" she said firmly.

"Dean Jackson." I replied.

"We need to talk. Are you Janie's mother?"

"No, she is currently unavailable for the time being." Kristina smoothly said.

"Well where is her father?"

"I have legal custody, as her sister."

Kristina and Jackson were talking for a while but I hardly paid any attention. Well I guess I should tell you what the deal is with our family. Technically Kristina never actually lied, my mother is 'unavailable', she's in jail. As embarrassing as it is, she molested my cousin. Don't ask why, I don't know why. And yes, it is hard to live that down seeing how the only family we have in town hate us. I don't blame them. At least my cousin is alive, Now that I think about it his eight birthday is coming up. My mom did this about seven months ago, for whatever reason.

As for my dad, he left without a word. He left a few weeks after my mom did what she did. I think that's why. He couldn't live with that on his shoulders kind of thing. I know I barley did.

My sister has been fighting for custody rights sense my dad left. We are always hoping the judge will just let us but it's still not a closed case.

"Janie!" I heard and snapped out of the little zone I was in. "Yeah?" I asked. "Come on let's go!" Kristina ordered. "Oh okay I'm coming." I said and got up and left.

I got in the car with Kristina and she slammed the door when she got inside. She was just staring at the wheel.

"Janie…..I saw a video of that fight one of your classmates recorded and Jackson took." She slowly said. "….Janie….what happened to my little sister…the one who wouldn't ever fight?"

"That's not me Kristina….You don't get it she was saying stuff about Anya and I always protect my friends and my family."

"It shouldn't matter!" She yelled "You ignore those kinds of people!"

"You can't ignore it if you're the one being bullied everyday for the messed shit with this family!"

She sighed. "I know our life isn't perfect Janie….But it doesn't matter you can't go around beating people up for revenge. I know I can't relate to you, I never fought, I learned to control my temper in school."

"Yeah but you only did that because you couldn't risk a black eye for your modeling."

"You're right. But I'm still here for you." She said calmly

"Okay" I said

"Well you can come back here in three days but for now lets go home."

**What an interesting way to end the chapter! I know I had to end the lecture in there! Oh well review and send me a Prive Message if you have any questions! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- _The Park._

After the whole thing with Mary-Kate I'm so surprised that I'm not grounded. But I won't complain.

Anyways, later on that day I logged onto this chatting website the school has called .org (No it isn't real so close that new tab right now.) The website is like Facebook but you can't talk to people who don't go to that school but I guess that can be a good thing. You can still update what's going on and stuff.

I was just looking around when this popped up:

Mary-Kate Miller's news- OMG Doctor just said I have head trauma, a broken nose, and they had to pop my shoulder back in place!

Believe me, it took everything in my power not to type something totally mean. I saw a video up on the website someone secretly posted and let me tell you I hurt her more than I thought I did. I'm not a heartless person who thinks it's funny because she got hurt. I think it's funny for the reason being that a bully got what they asked for.

Alice- Hey Janie! I saw the video. You are quite the killer lol.

Janie- Haha I saw it too plus I lived it!

Alice- How long are you suspended for?

Janie- Only 2 days, plus I'm not even grounded!

Alice- Shit that's so cool! Hey meet me and the girls at the park in 10 we all want to hang.

Janie- Okay I'll talk to one of my sisters, I will call you if there's an issue

Alice- Alright! Bye!

I grabbed my jacket and walked downstairs. "Hey Anya?" I said going into the living room.

"What?" She asked playing with Mia (her daughter if you didn't know)

"Can I go hang out with the girls?"

"Where?"

"The park."

"Sure go ahead just answer your phone."

"Okay bye" I said and walked into the kitchen and out the door. It's convenient that I live literally across the street from the park. I walked over to the swings and saw Alice, Katrina, Calypso, Arianna, and Jane.

Everyone in our little group was pretty much the same likes and dislikes. Katrina, Calypso and Jane were always getting into fights and things of that nature. I didn't mind neither did Alice or Arianna. Alice wouldn't ever fight someone she enjoys life too much and Arianna only would if she was attacked first.

Alice was a short, skinny as could be kind of person she was very pale and had dark brown hair with bright green eyes.

Arianna was an average weight and height for our age (We are all 13), had dark red hair and bright blue eyes that you would just melt into.

Katrina (Kylie's twin sister) had light brown hair and blue eyes; they were pretty but not as bright as Arianna's. She was a tiny bit bigger than Alice but was around 5"7.

Calypso was an average size and was the second tallest (5"6 1/2) She had long black hair that came to her hips (No not naturally, it's a weave) and she had dark eyes like mine.

Finally, Jane. She was as tall as me and was around Arianna's size. Her hair was dyed black and her eyes were hazel.

"So tell me Janie." Jane demanded

"Tell you what?" I asked

"About the fight."

"Oh yeah what happened anyway, we all want to know?" Katrina jumped in

"She was making fun of Anya, I was done with her being a bitch to me so I took control of the situation." I told them

"That's not controlling it." Alice chimed in

"How? It's not like the adults do anything. Her dad owns the whole damn school, why do you think Kat doesn't get in trouble for anything at school?" I told her

"She's right, I don't and everyone knows that's why" Kat agreed.

"I'm just saying…" Alice said

"Shit, anyone got a lighter?" Calypso asked

"I do." Kat said and tossed her red lighter.

"Anyone want one?" Calypso asked holding her pack of cigarettes open.

"Me." Said me, Arianna and Kat all in sync. Normally I told smoke, the nicotine just doesn't get to me if it does I steal Anya or Kristina's cigarettes. Alice does smoke but she only will if she's in the mood.

I lite my cigarette and took a puff as I was looking at the ground Arianna spoke up "Shit". "What?" Jane asked. "We got company". I saw Melanie, and the rest of the cheer squad but didn't see Mary-Kate or Kylie, Kat mentioned that Mary-Kate was over Kylie's earlier.

"Hey Janie, we need to talk." Melanie ordered. Calypso had my back and jumped in front of me "I don't think so." She said putting her hand up "Look this isn't about you so back off" Melanie told her. "No, now it is seriously leave or I'll shove my foot up your white ass!" Calypso ordered. It took me so much to not laugh. Melanie knew she was beat she had the numbers but it didn't matter. "I hope your friend likes to be tortured in school" Melanie said and then just walked away. I knew now I was in for it. I took a long drag on my cigarette and watched the ground again.

**I know the chapter was long but at least it was interesting and you know about the other characters. As always review and Private Message me **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- _Matthew Thomson. _

One of these days I'm going to take that damn alarm clock and throw it out the window. Well I would tell you about my amazing morning and how interesting it is, but to be honest, it's just the same thing I do everyday. It's nothing special.

To be honest, I haven't been to school in two days and nothing at all has happened to me yet and I'm starting to wonder if I should be worried. I know something is going to happen at school that goes without saying but what could Melanie have up her sleeve?

As soon as I walked into school all eyes were on me, no joke. Katrina saw me and started to walk with me down the hall. We passed Mary-Kate's locker with Kylie, Melanie, Matthew Thomson, and Logan Smith standing around it. "Hey Janie." Kylie said walking over to me "Kylie screw off." Kat told her "Umm do you want me to tell daddy that youre being a bitch?" She asked Kat "Do you actually think I care?" she asked. They started arguing so of course Melanie took it a level up "Here" she said dumping her coffee in my hair. "You looked a little tired!" she said laughing with all her friends were too but one. "Mel cut it out! Seriously!" Matthew said to everyones surprise. We all looked at him in the most awkward silence ever. After awhile Matthew broke the ice. "Uhh Janie why don't you come to my locker I might have a towel or something in there." "Er- Thanks Matt" I said and followed him to his locker. Everyone was staring at me, but I see why I would stare too if a girl was walking around soaked in coffee.

We came up to his locker when I may or may not have been looking how dark and mystical is eyes are and how his blonde hair is perfectly strait.

"Here you go" he said handing me a little towel

"What? Oh uh thanks." I replied and wiped the coffee off my face and tried my best to rub it out of my hair.

"So why did you help me back there?" I finally asked

"I don't know. Melanie, Kylie and Mary-Kate if you didn't notice can be really mean. And now that you beat up Mary-Kate they see it as war. You're going to have a long ass day just to warn you."

"I'm not surprised. Look, if you didn't know what happened the other day I didn't just attack her like people said I did she was just"

"Making fun of your sister, Anya right?" he finished for me

"Yeah" I said and sighed. The bell rang and it scared the crap out of me. "Well here's your towel back, and thanks again for before." I said smiling "Anytime, we should hang out sometime!" He told me and I loved every moment of it. "Yeah that sounds great!" We didn't say goodbye we basically looked at each other for a few seconds and just walked away. During first period Kylie was throwing her lunch at me. I figure you're probably laughing right now, but let me just say that the things Kylie packs every day is gross as shit if it gets on you.

Second period I was just roaming the halls to avoid the classes that I have with Melanie or Kylie. As I was at my locker looking for my gym clothes sense my uniform is devoured in coffee and lunch. I keep having a feeling that I'm just going to get jumped or something. "Why aren't you in class?" I jumped and turned around, it was just Jane. "Jane don't do that!" I said seriously "What's your problem?" she asked "I have half this school up my ass, okay?" I told her.

"I know that but it doesn't mean you can flip on me." She informed me.

"You don't get it." I said shaking my head.

"But I do. Look Janie I know youre having a hard time but remember who your friends are."

"I know, Jane I'm just scared, I don't want to walk to class or go home and get jumped or mugged!"

"What can I do to make sure you feel safe?" Jane said "Because I cant let you feel like that." I thought for awhile and then a light bulb came over my head.

"You collect knives." I said. She looked at me and then smiled. "If that's what it takes to keep you sane then I guess I can spear one." She said. She waved me over to her locker which was across the hall from mine. We looked around to see if there was any adults, or kids. There wasn't. She opened her locker and gave me a knife, I quickly threw it in my bag. "Jane Thanks". She nodded. "Now please keep your head on straight" she said. The bell rang and she left.

**And another chapter is complete! Next Chapter to be coming soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-_ Runaway_

This has been the worst week ever. I have been tripped downstairs, pushed into water fountains, you name it. I don't think I can handle this much longer.

I was sitting outside the school with Arianna and Matt smoking a cigarette. (Now before you get judgmental I'm not the only one who does it, there are a lot of people outside doing the same thing, but I don't do it because everyone else does, I do it because…well I don't know I started to because I thought it was cool but let me tell you there is nothing cool about smoking.) I was just happy it was Friday.

"You okay?" Matt asked. "Other than me coming home with scrapes, scratches, bruises and covered in shit, perfect." I said sarcastically dragging on my cigarette.

"Look I know that things might seem bad but…" He began but I didn't let him finish "Seem bad? SEEM BAD? Are you kidding me right now? I just went through the worst week of my life!"

"Janie stop it!" Arianna intruppted.

"You don't get it. None of you get it!" I said

"Janie, we're your friends!"

"I could be gone and no one would know the difference."

"You know that's not true."

"Really?" I said standing up and putting out my cigarette. "Because I think that's exactly what it is!" I said throwing my backpack on my shoulder as Kristina pulled up in the school yard to pick me up. I looked both of them dead in the eye and felt my eyes well up.

I got into Kristina's car and drove off watching them in the process.

I slammed the door as I watched there puzzled exspressions glaring away as the car drove passed the hellhole known as the school.

I rested my head on my hand and looked out the window and out the corner of my eye I saw Kristina who was looking at me.

"What's wrong Janie?" She asked

"Nothing." I said.

"You're lieing"

"I haven't had the best week okay?" I said my voice rising

"Why because of your sespention?"

"Yes! It's all because of that! Don't you get it? This school is freaking hell! People are attacking me, hurting me and I sit there and watch almost everyone in the process laugh! I cant take it anymore!" I finally snapped I wondered how long that was going to take before it finally happened.

"Janie take a chill pill! You are freaking out for no apparent reason!" She said back

Are you _joking _me? I mean I know Kristina usually doesn't have much of sense of humor but come on, let's be real. I gave a fake laugh "You're KIDDING me right?" I asked

"Excuse me?" Kristina asked stirn

"You heard me! 'no apparent reason' you're JOKING"

"Janie don't give me your smart ass teenage attitude I don't need it!"

"You act like you were never a teenager!" I yelled

"Yes I was but I never fought! Ever!" She yelled back

"Yeah because you wouldn't risk that precious face of yours right? Not everything is about looks Kristina! Just because you were the most popular girl in school doesn't mean I am! Just because you never fought doesn't mean I wont! I am not you!"

"I know that!"

"But you sure as hell act like it! You think everything is the same sense you were in middle school, it's not! You had it easy then! You know you did! But as long as you look good I guess it doesn't matter!"

"It's not as easy as you would think!"

"You're wrong! You try to be perfect! But you can't be Kristina!"

"I know I'm not perfect!"

"But yet you still try to be!" I said. Now don't asked how the tables turned to THAT because I have no idea. But I was right. Kristina always had it easy in school. She was like a Mary-Kate. She was head cheerleader, most popular, she loved being center of attention. That's why she is a model.

She looked red beat angry driving and lit a cigarette. Now before you go on thinking "eewww her teeth must be yellow and she must have cancer" well little miss perfect gets her teeth bleached every month so they don't get yellow. And as far as I know she doesn't have cancer, yet.

When we pulled into the deblex driveway and she didn't say anything to me and just slammed the car door shut. She threw her cigarette in the yard and walked inside.

And THAT everybody is like an everyday thing for me. I'm sure everyone is wondering why I don't say anything about eating or going to the bathroom. To be honest, I haven't been eating, when stuff like this happens to you, you don't have much of an appetite. And the bathroom, okay I have to draw a line of privacy SOMEWHERE.

I was sitting up in my room on my bed looking at my pure white ceiling. "I have to get out of here." I thought to myself. I sprang up and started packing a bag-yep I was running away.

I had everything I needed to leave, I knew Kristina and Anya were out. Now I didn't want them to think I was kidnapped so I wrote them this note.

Dear Kristina, Anya and Mia,

I want you to know that I wasn't kidnapped or anything like that. Belive it or not I left on my own. I have too. I will be gone by the time you see this but I want you to know, that I truly love all of you. This is something I have to do. I have to do it because my life has gone downhill it seems no matter where I go I am trouble. I don't want to feel like a burdon to any of you, Matthew, Katrina, Calipso, Arianna, Alice, or Jane any longer. I know this seems like a sucky letter but I don't know how else to say it.

Love forever and always, Janie Marie Alexander 3

Yeah I know it's a pitiful note. I was walking out the door when I clashed into someone, Matt.

"Uh-hey Janie I was coming over to see how you were doing" he said

"Oh hey Matt" I said he saw my backpack and looked at me with a confused exspression

"Going somewhere?" he asked

"Yeah, I need to get there in time so-bye" I said unsuccessfully. He grabbed my arm and looked at me "Why are you acting crazy?" he asked.

To be honest, maybe I was. Maybe my parinoia was getting the best of me. I looked him dead in eye and kissed him. He was surprised at first and after what felt like a life time we broke apart. I said goodbye and ran down the street turning right. i looked to see if he was following me-he wasn't. "On to the bus" I thought to myself.

**AND another chapter completed! Sorry it took so long I was staying in a cabin and didn't have my labtop with me but none the less the chapter is done! As always review and private message me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- _A lost friend?_

I was waiting for the bus to come when I was cleaning out my thoughts. I felt bad for leaving everything behind, everyone I loved. But that was the point. To leave everything behind me.

I did have a plan though; I lived in a small town close to the border of New York and Pennsylvania. So here's the plan so far

Bus 363 leads to Harrisburg Pennsylvania leaves at 7:09 pm

Arrive at destination at 10:04 pm

Find somewhere to sleep

Bus 948 leads to Pittsburgh PA leaves at 11:05 am

Arrive at destination at 3:06 pm

Go to Juliana Freeman's house (Old friend who moved)

Figure everything else out

So it's a decent plan I think! I got on the 363 bus and headed off. Check. I had my bag in the seat of the window and I was sitting in the aisle seat. The bus was full and a girl come on the bus with a bright green bag. She had pale skin and dark brown locks or curls for her hair that came down to her elbow when her arms were down her eyes were a light brown and she was skinny, about 5''6 and looked about fifteen or so.

I decided to be nice so I sat in the window seat and she quietly sat down and took the seat as if I was forcing her into toxic.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem" I said back.

She gave me a small smile and asked "So where are you heading?" she asked

"Harrisburg, you"

"Harrisburg, it will take me to Atlanta then I can try to find my dad" there was something familiar about this girl I just couldn't put my finger on it. I could tell the subject was hard on her so I changed the subject.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Dana-Dana Martinez"

"I'm Janie, Alexander"

Her eyes widened a bit. As if she knew me from somewhere too.

"You have any siblings?" she asked

"Yeah two sisters. Anya who is fifteen and Kristina who is eighteen."

"Oh my god…..Janie it's you it really is you!" she said hugging me, okay she lost me.

"You lost me." I said

"Come on you have to remember me, Dana, I was Anya's friend and my dad was friends with your dad?"

Awkward. I did sort of remember her. I remember her dad Michael. He was my dad's best friend. I didn't ever hear from him after my dad left. Then it hit me: Dana is looking for her dad so they might be together.

"Is our dad's together?" I asked with hope

"I'm not sure. My dad told me that he was leaving with his friends. That my grandma would take care of me. He said he was leaving to free himself from the disappointment of my mom dying." I saw the pity on her face, the disappointment. I would be too.

"How did your mom die?" I asked slowly

"It was when your mom went to jail, actually. A few days after. Lung cancer from smoking for thirty years."

She looked at my bag and saw the pack of cigarettes.

"You don't need it." She told me "I thought I did but after my mom I realized I didn't, stress or no stress" she told me. Something inside of me wanted to believe her. That maybe I don't need it. But it isn't so easy to stop when you have begun.

"I know it's hard to stop." She changed the subject "How's Mia?"

"Great, she's doing great, I hope" I sighed. Oh jeez. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Why don't you come with me?" she asked "Find our dads together?"

"I can't. I have my own mission ahead." I said as ironically the bus came to a halt.

She gave me her phone number. Yeah like I will tell _you. _The goodbyes were sad, as I watched her green backpack fade in the distance.

Now onto the next thing on my list.

**Another chapter done! Yay! Okay well review and Private Message!**


End file.
